Meant to Be
by PhoneFics
Summary: Life brings Elizabeth into the Zacchara family, all the way to the top with her brother Johnny. As they work to actualize their father's dream, Elizabeth meets a certain mob enforcer that has her questioning all she knows of life. Can she stay focused long enough to accomplish all they had set out to accomplish? Can she find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter One**  
 **~ . ~**  
Prologue  
 **~ . ~**

Trudging through the streets, clothes tattered and torn, barely warding off the cold air as it nips at her exposed skin, thirteen year old Elizabeth wraps her arms around herself in hopes of keeping some sense of warmth. Her stomach growling, a cringing pain tightening her insides as she's reminded of the extended amount of time she has gone without food. What she wouldn't give to be anyone else right now. Walking becoming nearly impossible, she pauses outside of an Italian restaurant, eyes landing on a small family gathered for the holidays. How nice that must be. To have a family.

"Hey!" a voice calls out to her as she continues to walk past the restaurant.

Glancing around at her surroundings, she looks at the boy with an arched eyebrow, "Me?" she questions in confusion.

"Yeah." he says simply, walking over to where she stands, a look of understanding gracing his features. "Here."

"I don't want your scraps." she says, pushing the bag back to him. "I'll survive on my own."

"Never be too proud to accept help." he says seriously, pushing the bag into her arms. "And its not scraps. Its a freshly made order. I'm not that much of an ass."

"Oh." she sighs, hugging the bag to her chest, relishing in its warmth. "Sorry...and thanks."

"Don't mention it." he says with a slight smile. "The name's Johnny."

"Liz." she says after a moment, growing slightly nervous at his outright kindness.

"Nice to meet you, Liz." Johnny says with a slight smile. "Now, I'm gonna offer ya something, but you can't bite my head off, kay?"

"Okay." she whispers, the aroma of the food getting the better of her, hoping that he couldn't hear her stomach growling in demand of the food.

"There's an extra room at my place if you need a place to crash. Its a pool house actually." Johnny says carefully. "No strings or nothing. Just a place to hit the hay."

"Why?" she tilts her head to try and get a read on him, uncertain of his intentions. "Why help me?"

"Cuz you look like you need it." Johnny answers honestly. "And it don't look like anyone else is reaching out a hand."

"T-Thanks, but I'm okay." Elizabeth shakes her head, taking a deep breath. "I should..."

"Its just me and my sister there." he assures with a slight smile. "If you don't like it, you can up and split, no questions. Okay?"

"I..." she starts to say before she takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "Okay."

"Cool, okay." he says, shrugging out of his jacket to give to her. "Here. You must be freezing."

"A little." she admits, allowing him to help her into it. "Thanks."

"My sister should have some clothes around your size." Johnny voices as he guides her to his car. "Gotta warn you, though, she has a very unique sense of style."

"Will she be okay with me?"

"She's pretty chill." he assures. "So no sweat, kay?"

"Okay."

After settling into the passenger seat of the sedan, Elizabeth's finally able to tear into the food that he had given her, relishing in each and every bite. Lord only knows how long she's gone without food, each bite feeling like a gift straight from the heavens, a treasure to be cherished to the last bite. Johnny could see that she was still on her defense with him and he didn't blame her. Hell, he pretty much encourages it, given the world he lives in. He wasn't sure whose sins he was trying to make up for by helping her, his father's or his own, but he's going to do whatever it takes to help her.

"Seriously, John, another one?" his sister sighs, eyeing Elizabeth through the window of the sedan before turning back to him. "What did I tell you that last time you brought the homeless here?"

"Its not the same thing." Johnny insists, knowing she would act like this, but she'll see things his way eventually. "She's just a kid. She needs our help, Claudia."

"You're a kid, too, ya know." Claudia reminds him. "You're barely sixteen, John. Don't you think I have enough teens in my house as it is?"

"She'll be staying in the pool house. So...technically not in the house."

"You and your technicalities." Claudia shakes her head before throwing her hands up. "Fine, John, fine."

"Also...she kind of needs clothes..."

"She can have whatever's in the donation closet." Claudia says plainly, pulling open the door. "Get her inside already, huh. She looks on the verge of hypothermia."

"Love you!" he calls out to her as she walks into the house.

"Yeah, yeah." Claudia shakes her head. "Love you, too, brat."

Smiling to himself, Johnny makes his way back to his sedan, pulling open the passenger door to help Elizabeth out of the car. Sharing a soft smile, he shows her into the house, bringing her to the backyard where the pool house is located. Elizabeth's eyes go wide at the sight of the building. It was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. Its a lot bigger than her family's home back in Boulder. This couldn't be the pool house, she thought to herself, its way too big to be a mere extension of the main house.

"Everything in this closet is yours for the keeping." Johnny explains when he pulls open the door. "She has no use for them anymore."

"They all look nearly brand new." she says in a soft tone as she walks into the closet, finding rows of clothes and shoes.

"She hardly wears her clothes more than a few times." Johnny replies simply. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Fridge is fully stocked if you find yourself getting hungry later. Don't hesitate to head up to the main house if you need anything else."

"This is more than enough." she says softly. "Thank you."

"Ya really gotta stop thanking me." Johnny says as he gets ready to leave. "Kay?"

"Okay."

"See ya later."

Turning back to the clothes as he leaves, Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes, unable to understand how she had gotten there. Living on the streets, she has come across the most spiteful human beings she has ever come to know, but never once has anyone ever shown her this level of generosity. This level of kindness. Picking out a set of pajamas from the bunch, Elizabeth makes her way to the bathroom, amazed at how beautiful the place truly was. Even the bathroom was so elegant.

Filling up the bathtub with warm, bubbly water, Elizabeth strips down before lowering herself into the water. The instant the warmth surrounded her body, she felt her body relax, relishing in such simple pleasures. It has been so long since she has taken a decent bath, so long since she has been allowed to relish in such simple pleasures and it was perfect. The sweet smell of the bubble bath paired with the warmth of the water has put her in a kind of tranquil state. Even if this doesn't last, even if she's back on the streets tomorrow, Elizabeth is thankful for this one moment of peace. This one moment of comfort.

"What's with you and this girl?" Claudia asks her brother as they sit down to dinner. "Why the need to help her?"

"I don't know." Johnny admits. "I've seen her a lot on the streets. Always so lost...so broken...I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to help."

"You have a big heart, John, but not everyone is worth saving."

"She is." Johnny says firmly. "I know it."

"Okay." Claudia sighs before smiling. "Okay. If you feel that strongly about it, I'll help."

"You...help?"

"Don't look so surprised." Claudia laughs softly. "I can be helpful."

"You gonna tell dad about her?"

"If the need arises, but not until it does." Claudia assures. "For now, she's our concern alone."

"Okay." Johnny accepts before rising to his feet. "I'm gonna chill by the pool."

"You go ahead. I've got a few calls to make." Claudia says, taking their plates. "Try not to stay up too late, huh? You have school in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Walking out of the house, Johnny makes his way to the edge of the pool before sitting down and placing his feet in the water. Leaning back, he stares up at the stars, swearing that it was his favorite part of the night. Staring up at the vast beauty above, he can't see himself ever growing tired of staring up at them. He knows that he tries to hard sometimes, but he just can't see anything wrong in being that way. In always trying to help people. Sure, he's made a few mistakes in his life, he's not without sin, but he doesn't see why that should stop him from helping when he can.

"Hey." he greets her as she makes her way out of the pool house and over to him. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really." she admits, lowering herself to sit down next to him. "Its been so long since I've slept in an actual bed..."

"Can I ask how you ended up the way you are?" Johnny questions curiously. "You don't have to tell me if ya think its too personal."

"Its not...not really." Elizabeth admits before shaking her head. "All my life, I had been the odd child out, my parents regretting my very existence."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah...but its life." Elizabeth sighs. "I made a mistake one day, a mistake that hurt their precious daughter. I tried to explain, but they wouldn't hear me. Before I knew it, I was on the streets doing whatever I could to survive. My sister's okay, though, thankfully."

"And I thought my family sucked." Johnny comments with a shake of his head. "Well, its their loss, so, screw them."

"Heh...yeah." Elizabeth replies with a laugh. "Screw them."

"You're welcome to stay here however long you want." Johnny says after a moment as they both relax to look up at the stars. "No timetable. No limit."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." he smirks. "I'm glad."

 **Note: Other stories on Hiatus for now. Just until I finish this. Shouldn't take too long, promise. Just a little birthday gift for a little special someone. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Funeral

**Chapter Two**  
 **~ . ~**  
A Funeral  
 **~ . ~**

An air of calm resonates through the emptied estate, something that hasn't been a reality in the place for many years, a truth credited to their father. Though he had been quite unstable for the majority of his adult life, he was still their father and they loved him the best they could. As they believe of him for them. Sifting through the paperwork in his father's study, Johnny takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself in the moment, needing to get things squared away before he heads to the funeral.

"Hey, big brother." Elizabeth voices from the doorway as she leans against the doorjamb. "Need a hand."

"Hey, kid." Johnny sighs, dropping his hand down on the stack of files. "Thought you were heading to the church with Claudia."

"Was, but she figured you needed me more." she says simply, pushing away from the doorjamb to walk over to him. "How you holding up?"

"Dunno." he admits, smiling slightly when she hops onto the desk and pats the spot next to her for him to sit, which he does. "You?"

"I'll miss the old geezer, for sure." Elizabeth gently bumps him, a smile playing at her lips. "He made life interesting."

"That's one way to put it." he chuckles, glancing at the photo of their father on the desk. "He didn't do much good in his life, but he made us family and, for that, I'm thankful."

"Me, too." she says with love, linking arms with him before laying her head on his shoulder. "You know what happens next, right?"

"Yeah." he admits with a shake of his head. "We got it covered, though, no sweat."

"Good." she says before kissing his cheek and hopping off the desk. "Come on, we should get to the church."

"Right. Okay." Johnny shakes his head before hopping off the desk. "The meeting to establish things will take place tomorrow morning. You gonna show or you want me to handle it?"

"I'll show." Elizabeth assures, walking with him to the sedan. "Still can't believe Claudia's actually taking a backseat."

"She's never been about this life." Johnny reminds her as they climb into the sedan. "And that works for us."

"True." she agrees. "Our newest adventure."

"Exactly."

The day seemed so surreal as they walked into the funeral and came face to face with a full house. Anthony Zacchara was not a popular man by any means yet it seemed as if the entire town was in attendance. Keeping their head high, the two walk to the front of the church where they meet their sister, taking their seats beside her. Elizabeth sits between them, taking both their hands in hers as they brace themselves for the mass to begin. One last goodbye to the man that had given them all that he could for as long as he could. It wasn't easy to be his children, but they'll be damned if it wasn't worth every second.

"Either of you guys need anything, you know where to find me." Claudia says after she hugs them both goodbye, having lowered their father to his final resting place. "I may not care about taking over the family business, doesn't mean I won't be there to help you if the need arises."

"We know." Elizabeth smiles softly as they all join hands. "Same here. We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, sis." Claudia chuckles softly. "I guess its time I head out. Got a plane with my name on it after all."

"Safe travels." Johnny says before he allows them to pull him into a group hug.

"I love you both, always." Claudia says with a heavy heart as she pulls away, knowing that she had to step out of the picture long enough for them to gain control of the organization. "Goodbye."

Elizabeth and Johnny stand together as Claudia climbs into her car and drives off into the horizon. Standing tall, they make their way past the onlookers before climbing into the sedan and driving off in search of food. So much has changed since the old man passed away, the reading of the will taking place the same night his death had been official, both surprised to find that he had left them the organization. Claudia had been pleasantly surprised to see that he had left her the business he established in Paris.

"So strange to stand here now." Elizabeth voices as they stand outside the Italian restaurant from all those years ago. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"Really does." Johnny agrees. "We had been different people then."

"Sometimes, in the dead of night, I fear the day I wake up to find this had all been a dream." Elizabeth admits, taking a deep breath. "Its been years, I know I'm past that part of my life, but still..."

"Hey." Johnny turns her to face him. "You will never get back to that, ever. You hear me?"

"I hear you." she smiles softly. "Its just hard to shake sometimes."

"Ya, I get that." Johnny accepts. "But I hope you know that I'll never let your life get that far."

"I know." she says wholeheartedly. "Come on. I'm hungry."

Taking a seat at their usual table, brother and sister have a rather enjoyable lunch together as they contemplate their next steps in their plans for their father's organization. For their organization. The way their father ran things had been sufficient for the time he had been in charge, but with his death dawns a new era. A new leadership. A new direction for the organization. They both know it'll take a lot to get the organization running how they envision it, but they're up for the challenge and they couldn't wait.

"Father wanted us to rise up and take claim of everything he had created for us." Johnny says, raising a glass to her. "Here's to actualizing his dream."

"Hear, hear." she smiles slightly, clinking her glass with his. "To the future."

 **Note: To the future...what lies in waiting...where will they take their new found adventure? Find on in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Making It Official

**Chapter Three**  
 **~ . ~**  
Making It Official  
 **~ . ~**

The meeting with the five families is set to go down in a matter of hours, her heart determined to do what must be done, but still needing the reassurance of her father. Sad, isn't it? Even after all she has been through, after all he has taught her, she still seeks his comfort in times of duress. Sitting down on the ground in front of his headstone, Elizabeth takes a deep calming breath before focusing on his name, willing herself to hear his guidance from the great beyond. The guards remain close, of course, all too afraid of another attack. The one that took their father has yet to be resolved and no one wants to chance another death in the family.

"Father, I know sentimentality wasn't something you indulged in. You taught us to stand strong against the weight of the world." she says with a heavy heart. "But you showed your vulnerability to me once, long ago, something that surprised both your children."

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 _There had been an attempt on Johnny's life, prompting the visit from their father, regardless of Claudia's insistence that a visit wasn't necessary. She did her best to prepare Elizabeth for his arrival, informing her of the kind of man their father was, that she shouldn't take anything he says personally because it was just who he was. Claudia, of course, informed her father of Elizabeth's presence in their home in order for it to sink in before he arrives. Though she thought it ridiculous to voice, she assured her father that Johnny had no interest in Elizabeth that way. That he saw Elizabeth as he sees her, as a sister._

 _Anthony's arrival was like a clash of thunder through the skies, his main focus being his son's well being the moment he stepped through the front door. He berates the guards in their lack of ability to protect his son, firing a few in a fit of anger as he makes his way to his son, hiding the relief from his face when he sees that Johnny was completely fine. After he had calmed down, Anthony rehired the guards he had fired as an apology before he was calm enough to face the next issue that has come to his attention. Elizabeth._

 _"Father..." Johnny tries to block his path, intent on explaining, but his father merely side steps him._

 _"I won't hurt the child, Johnny boy." Anthony says simply before guiding Elizabeth over to the study. "Have a little faith, huh?"_

 _"Dad!" Johnny started to say but the door was simply shut in his face._

 _Elizabeth hadn't be certain of Anthony, of his intentions in gaining alone time with her, but she didn't rush to judgement and she didn't speak until he did so. Sitting there with him, she listens as he explains the turmoil bubbling up within him at her presence in his children's lives. He could tell how deeply his children felt for her. How easily she had worked her way into their hearts. It was that reason alone that he needed to know the kind of person she truly is. The kind of person that lies beneath the surface. So, she did, she told him of her life, of her past. She told him what it was that brought her to their house, to their lives. She told him everything._

 _"I know what its like to be cast out with nothing. To be forsaken and disregarded like a blight on society." Anthony voices as he reaches out to place one hand on hers. "Those people are a bunch of heartless fools. You shouldn't spend another second fretting over such frivolous creatures."_

 _"I don't think much on them these days." Elizabeth admits. "Not when I have these guys to fill my heart."_

 _"Good, that's good." Anthony rises to his feet. "Its clear my children consider you their sister, my Claudia going so far as to say so herself..."_

 _"They're like family to me."_

 _"If you so choose, I can make it official." Anthony offers, very much interested in coming face to face with the vial loathsome people that cast away this child. "I can make it to where you are a permanent member of this family."_

 _"You'd adopt me?" Elizabeth looks at him in awe and confusion. "Really?"_

 _"If its what you'd like, I see no reason not to." Anthony says with a deviously charming smile. "The more Zaccharas in the world, the better, I say."_

 _"I'd...I'd like that very much." Elizabeth admits, tears frozen in her eyes. "Thank you."_

 _"Very well, it'll be done." Anthony says as he pulls open the door. "Just leave it all to me."_

 _"Father." Claudia and Johnny blurt out when he walks from the room._

 _"I will return in two months time." Anthony says to his children before he pulls open the front door to leave. "Expect a call from Lansing within the next few days."_

 _"What happened in there?" Johnny asks Elizabeth as the door shuts behind their father._

 _"He..." she turns to look at them both. "He's gonna adopt me."_

 *****FLASHBACK END*****

"You loved me when you had no reason to. You cared for me and you made me your family regardless of what anyone else said. For that, I will always be thankful. For that, I will always be blessed." she whispers, taking in a deep breath. "You weren't my father by blood, but you were my father at heart. So, rest easy and know that we will do whatever it takes to keep your legacy alive."

"Boss?" Zander, one of her guards, voices as he moves to stand behind her. "Its time."

"Okay." Elizabeth says as she rises to her feet, fixing her outfit. "Lets go."

Walking with him, knowing the rest of the guards would soon follow, Elizabeth makes her way to the car before allowing him to hold her door open for her. Sliding into the backseat, she relaxes her body into the cushion, knowing what waited for her at the end of her venture. The meeting with the five families wasn't one that she looked forward to, but she knows can't be avoided. Lansing, their father's attorney, had prepared them for it the best he could, but it falls on them to pull it off.

"Right on time." Johnny voices when she gets to him just shy of the door that leads to the meeting. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." she voices simply. "You?"

"Same." Johnny agrees. "Brace yourself. Faith will be in attendance."

"Figures." Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Corinthos?"

"He'll be here, as well." Johnny confirms. "This will be a meeting of bosses only. Enforcers aren't to be in attendance."

"Which explains Rico's absence."

"Exactly." Johnny replies before pulling open the door. "When you're ready."

"Lets do it."

As they entered the room, everyone rose to their feet in welcome, prompting them to walk about the room and introduce themselves to everyone in attendance. The head of the five families, Maximus Giambetti, had a warm smile on his face as Elizabeth introduced herself to him. He, like many of them, aren't too familiar with a woman running things, but he sees no harm in it. Though, the history between Elizabeth and Faith was one to watch out for now that Elizabeth is in charge of her own organization.

The meeting commences with a reading of the bylaws, something they had found laughable, but accepted none the less. A bunch of hardened criminals living by a set of rules had her scratching her head, but she does see the appeal. The No Name is explained and they are made to swear acceptance of the laws of the No Name. No violence is to be done on the grounds of the restaurant. Anyone caught in violation of such rules shall be dealt with harshly, up to and including death.

Once they had been thoroughly schooled on what is to be expected of them while being part of the five families, Elizabeth and Johnny relay their intentions as they take over their father's organization. They pay the respect due to Sonny Corinthos as they relay the intention of bring their organization to the town of Port Charles. He hadn't been too pleased to hear that, but the five families ultimately sided with Johnny and Elizabeth. They don't deal in the same merchandise and Elizabeth's from Port Charles originally.

The meeting ends on a neutral note as Johnny and Elizabeth thank all for coming before taking their leave back to their estate. They didn't know what to expect from Sonny or Faith, but they are glad that both had the sense to keep their heads on the shoulders long enough to have the meeting. Dropping the bomb of moving to Port Charles had been a calculated move on their part. With the backing of the five families, Sonny had no other choice but to accept the competition on his turf.

"Alas the Fair Elizabeth returns to her humble abode." her closest friend, the Jackal, better known as Spinelli, voices as they get to the front door. "Along with the Prince of Darkness...pleasant greetings."

"Why do we keep this guy around again?" Johnny questions as he pulls open the door.

"Because the Jackal is superb in his field beyond immeasurable value." Jackal counters with ease. "Why she insists on keeping you around, the Jackal shall not ever comprehend."

"Watch it, kid." Johnny chuckles before walking into the house and closing the door.

"I hadn't realized you'd be coming by." Elizabeth comments as they sit on the steps. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's rather splendid actually. The waterfront purchases went through last night and the building that is to house your offices was finalized this morning." Jackal explains with a proud smile. "The vehicles you had requested for yourself and the Prince of Darkness will be awaiting your arrival at the airport."

"You told me all that yesterday, Spinelli." she reminds him. "What's going on?"

"The Jackal has a request of his closest and most dearest of friends..." Jackal takes a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "Allow the Jackal to accompany you in your ventures."

"You want to come to Port Charles with us?" Elizabeth looks at him confusedly. "Your life is here, Spinelli."

"That is true, I have many important things where I stand, but the Jackal is ready to set off on new adventures." Jackal counters intently. "The Jackal also wishes to be there for his dearest of friends as she returns to a place where her old life dwells."

"You really are my best friend, Spinelli." Elizabeth says as she hugs him tightly before pulling away. "Very well. If you insist on going with us, I'll allow it."

"You will not regret this choice, Fair Elizabeth." Jackal exclaims before shooting up to his feet. "The Jackal will be packed and ready to leave posthaste."

"The plane leaves at noon tomorrow." Elizabeth points out as he takes off in a run. "Make sure you're on time, Spinelli!"

"Vibrantly noted!" Spinelli yells back as he runs off down the road.

"That kid sure is something else." Johnny comments as he leans against the doorjamb. "You really taking him with us?"

"It means a lot to him." Elizabeth says as she walks past him into the house. "Plus I like having him around."

"I can see that." Johnny counters with a smile. "Which is why I tolerate him."

"Aw, how sweet of you, big brother." Elizabeth teases before walking to the stairs. "I'm gonna finish packing my stuff. We'll have breakfast here tomorrow."

"Tell me you're not going to cook it."

"Shut up." Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "I'm ordering it, jerk."

"Hey, I offered to pay for your cooking lessons..."

"Keep it up and you'll be sitting next to Spinelli the entire flight." Elizabeth counters as she walks up the stairs. "And for kicks, I'll stuff him filled with chips and orange soda beforehand."

"That's just evil."

"I learnt from the best." she counters with a laugh. "See you in the morning."

 **Note: Port Charles...let the fun begin.**


	4. Chapter 4: Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter Four  
** **~ . ~  
** Know Thy Enemy  
 **~ . ~**

Things in Port Charles have been on overdrive as they prepared for the impending invasion of the Zacchara Organization. Jason couldn't understand why they'd allow another organization to enter Sonny's turf, but Sonny insists that it was best for them to not challenge the other organization until it was absolutely necessary. They needed to show the Five Families that they had the ability to honor their wishes without pushing boundaries. They had already put themselves on thin ice with attacking Sorel while they had been deliberating his fate. Though they had inevitably sided with them, it had been too late, Jason had already taken Sorel out the day before.

"What do you make of the Zacchara family choosing here to set up shop?" Francis, his closest friend, questions as they stand watch over the unloading of shipments.

"Don't know." Jason admits, which frustrates him the most. "Sonny says the girl's from town."

"Which explains the acceptance to the move." Francis shakes his head. "Since Sonny's not initially from town, they decided he had no true claim to the territory."

"He's held it long enough to own it." Jason counters plainly. "I don't like this, Fran."

"Who knows, maybe they aren't as crazy as the old man." Francis suggests. "They could be quite sane."

"Entering into Sonny's territory knowing the kind of backing he has is the opposite of sane."

"True." Francis accepts. "Well, guess we'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

"Or we can send O'Brien on a surveillance run."

"Or we can do that." Francis chuckles. "You know he hates that, right?"

"I know."

"I'll let him know what he just volunteered for then."

"Tell him to start with the waterfront." Jason says simply. "I saw delivery trucks heading there on my way here."

"Understood."

Standing firm in his spot, Jason tries to think through the next steps in preparation for the impending arrival of the opposing family. More than anything, he wanted to be at the meeting with Sonny, but enforcers weren't welcome and he was forced to stay behind and watch over things in town. It was both a good and bad thing because it gave him a chance to prevent any premature moves on the Zacchara side. They had been smart though and waited until after they got approval before their people entered town. All that told him, however, is that they are being extra careful with their move, bringing up more questions as far as their intentions are concerned.

"I just volunteered for what?" Johnny looks at his partner in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Straight outta Jason's mouth." Francis said with a smirk. "He wants you to start with their waterfront purchases."

"Ugh!"

"He could always just shoot you instead." Francis counters. "Seeing as you chose his baby sister, of all people."

"Right." Johnny shakes his head. "Fine, I'll do it."

"That's what I thought." Francis shakes his head. "Report to Jason directly."

Though Jason has chosen to accept them together, he still insists on giving Johnny all the low level jobs to accomplish when the mood hits. Seeing as he has done everything to keep his sister out of the line of fire, Jason wasn't happy at all that she has decided to be with someone in the business. Having promised his sister that he wouldn't kill Johnny, he has remarked on the ability to shoot him without killing him. Francis was a good go between when it came to them, but sometimes the other man got a twisted kick out of seeing him squirm.

Sliding his gloves into place, Johnny makes his way to the Zacchara properties to see what was up with their move to town. Personally, he didn't see how prematurely scoping out a place would do them any good, but he wasn't in a position to question such orders. They want him to scope out the place, he'll scope out the place. Skillfully making his way to the first building, Johnny makes his way inside quite easily, clearly their security has yet to be implemented. Looking about the room, he takes pictures here and there, actually intrigued by what is being created it that space.

Putting away the camera, he continues on to the next couple buildings, seeing a similar theme throughout. Getting the pictures he needed, Johnny packs up and heads to the building in the center of town where he assumes they'll house their offices. The place was big, huge actually, which made it easy for him to get into the place undetected by the few employees that they had in place. Nothing of particular importance has been moved into town just yet, not that he expected there to be anything. So far, they seem quite capable and only an idiot will move their important files before security is set.

"What is all this?" Jason questions him when he shows up at the warehouse with the pictures a couple hours later.

"An art exhibition." Johnny says carefully with an arched eyebrow. "Have you never been to one?"

"Never saw the point." Jason says plainly, shoving the pictures into his jacket pocket to show Sonny later. "That it?"

"Their inventory circles artistic elements basically. One building houses paintings and sculptures. The other musical instruments, not to mention one killer grand piano." Johnny comments. "Looks like they're setting up a store of some kind in the third building. Nothing really too important as far as the business goes."

"What about their other building?"

"Nothing in place yet. Just a couple guards keeping watch." Johnny assures. "Doesn't look like they've moved much of anything into town. The place was practically empty."

"You can go."

Turning away from Johnny, he heads up to the office to get started on the paperwork he has been putting off. Clearly these people weren't amateurs and that meant that he had to keep an eye for them when they finally touch down in Port Charles. Whatever they were up to, Jason isn't too sure that they're completely harmless to their organization. One way or another, he'll find out their true intentions in coming to their town. One way or another, he'll end the threat they pose and ensure the safety of all the people he cares about.

After receiving a text from Spinelli, Elizabeth logs into her laptop, bringing up the security feed from their assets in Port Charles. With a slight smile, she watches as one of Corinthos' men make their way through the buildings, a smug look on his face. Clearly he believes that they hadn't set up security yet. An assumption that she'll gladly let them keep believing. She wants to see their hand before she plays her own. The fact that they went looking into their assets already means that they are pushing buttons already. Good. It'll make their arrival that much more interesting.

 **Note: Jason...rattled? Hmm...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Venture

**Chapter Four**  
 **~ . ~**  
The Venture  
 **~ . ~**

They have been planning this move for a long time, but their father never saw merit in making it in previous years. He didn't believe it something for him to accomplish. After much consideration, he allowed them to continue their planning, regardless of whether or not he agrees to put it into motion. Something her brother hadn't cared to do if it would only end up a huge waste of time, but she got him to see reason long enough to work on it with her. With the implementation happening so soon, she wonders if he knew his time was coming to an end. She wouldn't put it past the old man, he seemed to know things before they occurred, even going as far as to say he had seen her coming. Not her in particular but someone of her caliber entering his family and, in the end, he was glad that it was her.

"Hey, kid." Johnny voices with a slight smirk. "You ready to blow this joint?"

"Just about." Elizabeth replies, sliding into her coat. "You hear from Claudia yet?"

"She called early this morning." Johnny confirms. "She wants to hear about the move once we get settled."

"I'll keep that in mind." she replies with a slight smile before turning to look at the emptied room.

"What's got you in a pause?"

"I've never had to deal with this feeling before." she says on a soft tone. "A feeling of missing my home."

"We're not selling the place, Liz." he says as he walks over to sling his arm across her shoulders. "Its still our place. Promise."

"I know." she sighs, turning to look at him before giving him a single nod. "I'm ready."

"Take a minute." he counters before kissing her forehead and pulling away. "I still have some stuff to load into the car before we head to the airport. You can come out when you're ready."

"Thanks, J."

Turning away from her brother, she sits down in the middle of the room as he walks out the door, a sinking feeling in her stomach that has her believing she just might not ever see this place again. With the way things are going with the business, its uncertain of whether or not she'll ever make her way back to this place. Taking in a deep breath, she takes a moment to just exist in that place, in the girl she is in that very moment. She will get it done. She will do what must be done. There are people that need to pay for the damage they had done and others who will soon see the true power of the Zacchara family.

Johnny had been putting the last of his things in the car when the front door opened up and in its place stood his sister. In that moment, as her eyes met his, he knew that she was ready for what they were about to do. A slight smirk on his lips, he walks over to the passenger door and pulls it open for her, giving her a single nod when she gets to him. There's a lot for them to do and it was bound to test them in many ways. No matter what comes their way, however, he knows that they can weather it together.

Boarding the plane, Elizabeth goes into full planning mode, wanting to leave nothing to chance. She has already sent four teams to Port Charles ahead of them. One to secure the airport, their apartments, the club where they'll be hosting their introduction to town, and the building where they'll be housing their main offices. They'll have more men flown in through the end of the month while leaving enough in place there to ensure their assets that remains will still be secured.

"Fair Elizabeth." Jackal says in a hushed tone as he drops into the seat beside her. "Don't you think it wise to take a slumber during your venture to the forsaken town?"

"I have a few more details to iron out before we land." Elizabeth says, tilting the laptop so he can see what she was talking about. "I have to finalize the orders for the introduction."

"The Jackal will be more than happy to do such trivial tasks." Jackal suggests. "It would be of no trouble, truly."

"I appreciate that, really, I do." Elizabeth smiles softly. "But this one's on me. You'll have enough to do once we land."

"The Jackal just worries about the Fair Elizabeth with all she has burdened herself with." Jackal points out, trying not to bring up what they had agreed to forget, but it was still hard for him to do so. "We are entering into dangerous waters and the Jackal merely wants to ensure the Fair Elizabeth is well rested for the treacherous path ahead."

"I'm fine, honestly, Spinelli." Elizabeth assures him, sliding her hand over his. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I know the kind of life I left behind. I'll be okay."

"If you are certain, then the Jackal accepts." Jackal responds with a slight smile. "You are the only true friend the Jackal has...I hope the Fair Elizabeth understands what that entails in the grand scheme of things."

"I love you, too, Spinelli." Elizabeth assures him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "And you won't lose me. I promise you."

"That is but music to the Jackal's ears." Jackal chuckles. "Maybe the Jackal will partake in a brief slumber if you are truly certain you do not need the Jackal conscious."

"Sleep." she says with a slight smile, releasing her hold on his hand to grab a blanket from the seat next to her and handing it to him. "I'll wake you when we land."

Watching as he settles into the seat before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber, Elizabeth lets the smile remain on her face as she returns to the task at hand, having grown to appreciate having Spinelli in her life more than she had ever thought she would. Meeting him had been by chance, her father having caught him trying to screw with his organization on the orders of another family, but she was able to stop her father from killing Spinelli where he stood.

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 _"He tried to take from this family!" Anthony shouts, anger flooding his being. "He tried to take from your inheritance. Your future!"_

 _"But he's just a kid, dad, please." Elizabeth pleaded, trying her best to get him to see reason. "He just needs guidance. Please."_

 _"Why do you care if I end this sorry excuse of a man?" Anthony counters eyeing his daughter firmly. "What does this kid mean to you?"_

 _"He's scared, terrified even. Clearly he doesn't want to be here. This couldn't have been his choice." Elizabeth says as she stands between her father and Spinelli. "I know that life. I know what that's like. Please, for me, spare him. Please, father, grant me this much."_

 _"If this is what you want, so be it, but understand what it means for you to save him." Anthony says seriously. "You save a life, you're responsible for it. Are you ready for that?"_

 _"I...I understand." Elizabeth takes a deep breath before shaking her head. "I accept."_

 _"Very well." Anthony turns his back on them. "Take him from my sight."_

 *****FLASHBACK END*****

Her father had explained the moment to her on her birthday that year, saying that he had been testing her reserve, her ability to make choices that couldn't be undone. She took responsibility of another person and she made the choice to spare a life rather than take it. Though he appreciates her sentimentality, he reminded her that she couldn't save everyone. That some people just weren't worth saving. She told him that she understood that, but she wouldn't make that choice until she was certain they weren't worth saving. And she hadn't met anyone unworthy of saving until she met the she-devil herself.

"Port Charles." she whispers to herself as she stares out the window at the approaching town. "Finally."

Her brother's hands slide onto her shoulders as he leans in to whisper, "Lets give 'em hell."

"Damn straight."

 **Note: Finally they arrive in town...what happens next? We shall see...**


End file.
